What Kind of Love?
by BI0wolf
Summary: Raven gets hurt and Lucius blames himself. While he's upset Eliwood starts spending time with the monk. Will Raven get jealous? Bad summary.. RavenxLucius


Okay. This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope it's alright. I know it isn't finished but if you guys like it and give me feedback I might consider adding more.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

* * *

**What Kind of Love?**

Lucius smiles lightly as he walks out into the cool night air, his long golden hair blowing a little in the breeze. He moves over to the edge of the balcony and leans on the wooden railing, closing his blue eyes.

The strain of the constant battles is beginning to become too much for the monk and his fairly frail body is starting to get weary. Raven knocks softly on the monk's door and when there is no answer, he opens it, stepping into the inn room. The red haired mercenary looks around and spots Lucius out on the balcony before walking up behind him.

Raven taps him on the shoulder catching him off guard opens his eyes and turns to him with a soft gasp.

"How have you been feeling Lucius? I noticed you were a bit pale during the battle today and was wondering if you're feeling alright. Have you been having any fits lately?" The Hero reaches up to touch Lucius's head.

"L-lord Raymond!" The blonde blinks as he feels the back of Raven's hand touch his forehead.

Raven shakes his head, "You feel hot; maybe you should take it easy for a while. Why don't you come with me and join everyone else downstairs for dinner?"

"Ah, please… do not worry about me Lord Raymond. I hate to be a burden on you like this." Lucius shakes his head before turning away from the other male.

"Lucius, I…" Raven is interrupted by the sound of various footsteps tramping up the stairs. Lucius blinks at the sound and not even moments later, Sain comes barging into the room with a girl on both arms.

Sain smiles at the two before walking over to his bed and letting the girls sit down, "Hey roomies, would you mind… giving me some private time?"

With a small grunt, Raven walks over to the door and motions for Lucius to follow him, "You had better not touch any of my things knight… Or I will make you regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Thanks." With this, Sain waves them out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

Raven walks down the hall with Lucius lagging behind him a few paces. The mercenary glances back at him with a small frown on his lips, "Are you sure you are feeling alright Lucius?"

The monk remains silent, seeming to be in a sort of daze as he walks slowly behind Raven. His eyes are moderately blank as he stares into space, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Lucius..." Raven repeats quietly as he turns around and walks over to the monk, placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "You should rest... Come on, we can get another room for now."

"Ah..! No, do not worry Lord Raymond. I truly do not want to be a burden on you, I will be fine." Lucius shakes his head as he waves his hands about slightly in front of him to try getting Raven off of the topic.

The mercenary frowns as he lets his hand drop from the other male's shoulder, "Very well then…" He turns away from Lucius and continues to walks down the hall towards the dining room of the inn.

Lucius opens his mouth as if to say something but then just shakes his head, quickening his pace a little to catch up with Raven, "Lord Raymond, please don't be angry with me."

"Why should I be angry? It's not as if I care." He says without really putting too much thought into it.

Not… care? The monk feels as if he has been slapped in the face. That was one of the lowest blows he had been hit with in a long time. Maybe Raven is just in a bad mood, but that still would not make it a fair thing to say. Lucius stops and turns away, unable to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. Why did it hurt so much? He turns on his heels and starts to run, heading towards the stairs so that he can leave the inn.

"Lucius..?" The mercenary blinks, his mouth dropping open a little. Had he done something wrong? _'Of course I did… Why did I say that?'_

The monk runs outside and manages to make it all the way out of the town limits before collapsing to his knees, panting harshly as he clutches his chest, "Nnh…" He closes his blue eyes but soon opens them when he hears footsteps approaching, "R-Raymond?"

"You can call me whatever you want sweetie." A bandit... Definitely not Raven. The man moves forward and grips Lucius's wrist tightly in his hand, "Just don't call for help and we will get along wonderfully."

Lucius begins to tremble as he finds all the strength absent from his body, just when he needs it the most. He tries to say something but no words pass his lips. He feels the fear rising in the back of his throat as his stomach seems to knot up.

The bandit pulls him against his chest fiercely as he leans in to whisper to the other male, "Now let's have some fun…"

'_No… help... Lord Raymond!' _The monk tries to pull away but his body is completely lacking energy as it begins to tremble, "Please... S-stop it.." His voice is quiet and extremely unsteady as he speaks but the bandit pays no heed to the delicate male's pleas.

The bandit begins to undress the boy as Raven walks up behind him, "You may not want to do that…"

"Oh? Might I ask why--" As the bandit begins to turn around he is cut off by Raven's hands gripping his neck.

With a soft thud, Lucius is released and falls back down onto the floor as he blinks a little. He shakes his head before getting to his feet little by little, "No, Lord Raymond, please… do not kill him."

The mercenary hesitates before tossing the bandit aside. He then turns back to Lucius and is about to say something when the man stabs a knife into Raven's shoulder. He lets out a huff of pain before turning around and using his good arm to pull out his sword and slash the bandit across the chest.

Lucius gasps as he moves forward to help support Raven who is starting to fall towards the ground, "Lord Raymond…" He shakes his head, feeling the warm tears form in his eyes, "We have to get you back to the inn."

Raven shakes his head as he bites back the pain, "Lucius, are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?"

"Please Lord Raymond, now is not the time to be worrying about me. We have to go get your wound looked at. You're hurt…" Lucius chews on his lower lip a bit before attempting to lead Raven back toward the inn.

Raven shakes his head before frowning at Lucius, "Listen, when I said that I didn't care, I wasn't thinking. I really do--"

With a soft, almost sad, voice the monk cuts him off, "I know Lord Raymond. I overreacted, it was my fault. Now please, I'm begging you Lord Raymond, be silent. You must rest and save your strength so that we can get you back to the inn.."

The mercenary has been injured worse in the past and he honestly is far from death at the moment and he knows it. There is no way a wound like this could halt him yet… he remains silent for Lucius's sake as the other male brings him back to the old building.

Not even a moment after they enter the door to the inn Pricilla is already at Raven's side, "Lord Brother, what has happened?" Concern is flooding the girl's face as she places a hand on Raven's arm.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." Raven says quietly as he looks away from his sister. He then pulls away from Lucius and starts walking slowly up to their room. He walks in and glares at Sain who promptly leaves with the girls, not even noticing the injury on the mercenary's back.

Shortly after Raven enters the room so does the inn's doctor who moves over to the large male, "Some of your friends sent me in to look over your wound."

The man tries to get Raven's shirt off but he pulls away. Raven frowns again, "I don't need help, just leave me be."

With a soft sigh the doctor shakes his head, "Your blonde friend really wanted you to be looked at you know."

After a moment's hesitation the red-head gives in and allows the man to look over his wound.

Back downstairs Lucius is talking to Pricilla in an attempt to comfort her despite his ill feelings towards Raven's condition. He has already filled her in and is now trying to make her feel better. He has to be strong for his Lord's sister, "Priscilla, your brother will be fine. He's strong and wont give in so easily so you know… You don't have to worry about it. He'll be okay."

"Shut up…" Pricilla's voice is quiet at first as she mutters out the words. Lucius looks shocked at the girl's reaction and opens his mouth as if to ask her something but is stopped as she speaks again, "This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't been such a baby this wouldn't have happened. Why did he have to follow? What's so special about _you_?" The girl then stands up and hurries out of the resting room and up the stairs.

"I…" Lucius's lips trembles a little as he starts to feel sick again. Another fit. He begins to shudder as he drops down to his knees, _'She's right, this is all my fault… If I hadn't been so foolish then none of this would have happened.'_ The monk's palms start to sweat as he coughs heavily, hunching forward as he grips his chest lightly, _'Why… Am I always so useless?'_

Eliwood walks over to the monk, "Lucius! Are you alright?" He drops down to his knees next to the blonde as both concern and surprise play across his face. "Maybe you should take some time out, you look ill." He shakes his head before wrapping his arm around Lucius to help support him.

The blonde neither welcomes the help nor rejects it, he just sort of allows it to happen as Eliwood helps him to one of the rooms. The noble sets Lucius gently down on a bed as he takes a deep breath, "Why don't you stay with Lord Hector and I tonight? This way we can help you out if you need anything."

"Please…" The monk shakes his head sadly, "I'm not worth any sort of worry. I even made Lord Raymond get hurt. Do not be concerned about me Lord Eliwood, I don't deserve it."

Eliwood shakes his head a little, "Do not say such things Lucius. You cannot blame yourself for what happened, bandits attack all the time." He sighs before placing a comforting hand on the blonde's cheek. The lord shakes his head before looking away, "I know that you really care for Raven and this must be hard on you so… Why how about you and I go out for a while? Take a walk around town and see the sites. It will help you get your mind off of things. So, what do you say?"

After a moment's hesitation the monk nods, "Yes sir.. that sounds nice. Thank you. What if something happens to Lord Raymond though, what if-"

Lucius is cut off as Eliwood places a finder to the blonde's lips, "No ifs, he will be fine. You deserve some time off Lucius."

"Ah… Alright, a bit of time away from him won't hurt." Lucius says quietly, almost insecurely.

"Exactly. Now how about we get going? It will be nice to relax for a change." He motions for the other male to follow him as he begins walking towards the door of the inn.

Lucius dependably follows the lord, only glancing back over his shoulder once before they walk out the door, Eliwood smiling back at the blonde haired monk…


End file.
